Beautiful Disaster
by justinfester
Summary: Ninja Storm Slash, Dustin/Hunter/OC
1. Blue Monday

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers but Saban does! I do own Ally Carlton and his family.  
  
WARNING, WARNING: SLASHY FICTION AHEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you're not aware what slash fiction is it's male on male action. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
"Beautiful Disaster"  
  
Waking up hearing Celine Dion's 'My Heart Will Go On' blaring on the radio would make anyone wake up faster. I hurry up and turn the radio off. "It's about time you wake up, sleepy head!" My Mom and sister say too enthusiastically. "Anyone would wake up hearing that shit." I say still sleepy.   
  
"We're in Blue Bay Harbor now." My Mom Judy said smiling. "Woah, look at the ocean!" My little sister Jemma yelled. "Yeah, like you've never seen the ocean before." I say sarcastically. "We've never lived this close to one Ally!" Mom says playfully punching me in the arm. "We shouldn't have had to move." I mumbled.   
  
"Why can't you forgive him Ally? Your Dad and I decided it was for the best." Mom said sincerely. "Because he's a prick that cheated on you and I no longer have a father!" I stated. Jemma leans over and turns the radio back on and John Mayer's 'Your Body Is A Wonderland' starts to play. "What's with all these fucking love songs?!?!?! Don't people have anything else to sing about?!?!" I exclaim. "Uh oh, someone woke up in bitch mode. And they sing about love because they aren't cynical like you!" Jemma says pissed off.   
  
"They sing about love because obviously they never had to worry about heartache!" I say angrily. "Honey, gay guy's are supposed to be nice!" Mom says patting my knee. "Yeah, be like Jack from 'Will & Grace'. He's funny and full of himself and gets pretty cute guys!" Jemma says. "Jemma, remind me to kill you when I wake up more and before we unpack your stuff!" I say seriously. "Alyster Wayne Carlton, you apologize to your sister this second! She was just joking!" Mom says with that tone of authority that makes you feel like your 4. "I'm sorry Jemma, I'm just tired and mad... I didn't mean to take it out on you." I say. "It's ok, you're still a cynical asshole though." She said as she hugs me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
More to come. Please write reviews if you like it or if you don't. 


	2. Ruby Tuesday

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers but Saban does! I do own Ally Carlton and his family.  
  
WARNING, WARNING SLASHY FICTION AHEAD!!!!!!!!!!! If you're not aware what slash fiction is it's male on male action. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
"Beautiful Disaster: Ruby Tuesday"  
  
We've unpacked all of our stuff in one day. Most of it was already in the correct rooms but my Mom is very picky about what goes where. I guess I could start by introducing my family and myself. There's my Mom Judy Carlton: She's in her early 30's, is an interior designer, just recently divorced my father because he's a cheating bastard (but let's not go into that right now.) She's been the best Mom in the world, She has long brown hair, jade green eyes, and is kinda short only 5'2".   
  
Then there's my sister Jemma: She's 14 going on 20, she's too peppy I guess that explains her being a cheerleader, she's just now entering high school. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, and is taller than my Mom at 5'8".   
  
Then there's me Alyster (but if you call me that I will KILL YOU!) I usually just go by Ally: I'm 17 years old, a senior in high school, I'm not real athletic, I mostly stick to the arts (Drama, Music, Draw, Paint...) I have blonde hair naturally but it's dyed black, blackish eyes, I'm pretty fit since I'm a natural gymnast, and I'm 6 foot on the dot... Not to mention the fact I'm gay and looking ::winks::  
  
"Hey Ally, Mom needs you!" Jemma yells up the stairs. "OK!" I say as I barrel down the stairs. "Ally I just met the neighbors the Hanson's. And they're coming for dinner tomorrow night and I wanted you to wear something with color in it." "Mom, I only have black clothes." "I know and you're starting to look like Johnny Cash. So we're going to go shopping." "Did I hear something about shopping!" Jemma asks running into the room. "Yeah, because I need color in my wardrobe!" I say really flamboyantly. "Yeah, you do you look really pasty in all black." Jemma says wrinkling her nose. "Well, you look really... Fat in all pink!" "You bitch!" Jemma gasps.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why do all the stores have to be really preppy?" I ask disapprovingly. "Because unlike you, most people like to look nice. Take that group of people as example." Jemma said pointing to a group of 6 each wearing a different color. They all seem to be around my age or older. "They all look nice but they have their own styles. We just have to find your preppy side!" "Yeah, we need to make you look more alive. This goth look disturbs me." Mom says. "I'm not goth, I just think black looks good on me. Plus it brings out my eyes and it's very slimming." I say while waving my hands around like Vanna White. "Ooh, look at that shirt! It's the prettiest shade of orange!" Jemma says pulling me towards the store. "Try it on!" "But I jus.." "Try it on!" Mom and Jemma both yell. "Fine, I'll try it on." "I know you have it on let us see." Jemma says. Reluctantly I walk out in the bright orange skin tight t-shirt. "Wow!" Mom and Jemma say at the same time. "I look like a fag on Halloween." I say with a pitiful pout. "It brings out all of your muscles!" Jemma says in awe. "Honey, I didn't know you looked this handsome!" Mom says with a shocked look on her face. "Well Mom, I'm not exactly a uglyass person!" I say dramaticly. "I know what you need!" Jemma says changing the subject. "Here, try them on. But keep the shirt on!" "Jemma, you're out of your mind if you think that I'm stepping out of the dressing room in leather pants!" "Fine, Mom and I will just go in there with you!" Jemma says shrugging her shoulders. "There is no way in hell you guys are going in there with me!" I say as I run in the dressing room. "OK, what do you think?" I ask walking out with my head down. "I think you look great!" I heard a guys voice say. I quickly look up and look directly into a pair of hazel eyes. "I feel so stupid!" I say looking for my Mom and Jemma. "If you're looking for the two women that were here they just ran to the bathroom. The young one was playing with a little kid and it threw up on her." He said smiling. "Oh ok, thank you for telling me." I say quietly. "I'm Dustin, by the way." He says while he sticks his hand out. "I'm Ally." I say clasping his hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you liked it! 


	3. Another Wednesday Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers but Saban does! I do own Ally Carlton and his family.  
  
WARNING, WARNING SLASHY FICTION AHEAD!!!!!!!!!!! If you're not aware what slash fiction is it's male on male action. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
"Beautiful Disaster: Another Wednesday Part 1"  
  
Ally wakes up thinking about Dustin. Yesterday was such a blur that he wished he would've asked him to hang out. He knew that Dustin's hand held his hand longer than any other guy would've held it. But then again Dustin seemed like an overly friendly guy.  
  
"Ally, get your skinny ass up! You've slept long enough! We're supposed to go to supper tonight at the neighbors!" Mom yells.  
  
"One o' clock, shit! I over slept!" I say. "I'm sorry Mom, I need to take a quick shower then I'll be down!"  
  
I hurry and run to the bathroom and open the door to hear a high pitched scream.  
  
"Wait your turn, you old gay pervert!" Jemma screamed jumping back into the shower.  
  
"I am so sorry Jem!" I yell shutting the door. I stand by the door waiting on Jemma.  
  
"Peeping Ally's are not allowed in this house!" Jemma says shaking her finger at me then giving me a curtsy with a towel wrapped around her. "It's all yours."  
  
"And you say I'M a drama queen!" I yell.  
  
I hurry up and get everything ready and I jump in the shower. I take my usual shower of twenty minutes singing showtunes. When I get out I notice the leather pants that Mom bought me yesterday on the counter of the sink with a note attached. 'Remember first impressions are everything! Mom.'  
  
"OK Mom, are you wanting me to look like Justin Timberlake?" I ask walking in with a black wifebeater and the leather pants on.  
  
"Ooh, good choice in clothes Mom. But who's he trying to impress? They have a daughter." Jemma says smirking.  
  
"If you don't like it don't wear it tonight!" Mom said smiling. "By the way, it was a joke!"  
  
"Hardy har har har! I'm going to change now!" I said pouting.  
  
'What should I wear?' I think while going through both Jemma's and Mom's closets.  
  
"Ooh, this looks good together!" I say running downstairs. "How do I look Mommy dearest?!?!"  
  
The look of shock on Mom's face said it all. Then hearing Jemma's high pitched giggles got Mom laughing. I walk in wearing Jemma's hot pink shirt with "Bitch" across it in black graffiti (which came above my belly button) and Mom's old bell bottoms and a pair of whore red high heels with a six inch spike.  
  
"That's my shirt Ally!" Jemma says rolling on the floor.  
  
"And those are my old bell bottoms and pumps!" Mom said dabbing her eyes.  
  
"What I don't look good?" I ask looking in the mirror, knowing that I look like a crossdresser. "Well I guess I'll have to change again!"  
  
Finally, I come down stairs in my own clothes a black T-shirt with Grumpy Bear on the front and a pair of black bondage pants.  
  
"That looks better!" Both Mom and Jemma say.  
  
"We're supposed to go over there at 5 but I figure we'll go a little early." Mom said looking at her watch.  
  
"It's only 2:30." Jemma says looking at her watch.  
  
"How about we watch a movie!" Mom says smiling.  
  
"Sure, it'll be like mother daughters bonding!" Jemma said.  
  
"Ha ha funny Jem, could you lay off the gay jokes for a day?!?!" I say walking to my room slamming the door.  
  
I hurry up and lock my door and put my headphones on. I turn my discman up as loud as it goes so I don't hear anything. Music has always calmed me down. As long as it has lyrics then I'm fine! I realized the song from the cellos from the start and started singing.  
  
"Calling out, calling out  
  
Have you wondered  
  
Why I'm always alone  
  
When you're in my dreams  
  
Calling out, calling out  
  
Have you wondered  
  
Why you're finding it hard  
  
Just looking at me  
  
I want you  
  
But I want you to understand  
  
I leave you  
  
I love you  
  
Didn't want to leave you  
  
With the wrong impression  
  
Didn't want to leave you  
  
With my last confession  
  
Of love  
  
Wasn't trying to pull you  
  
In the wrong direction  
  
All I wanna do is try and  
  
Make a connection  
  
Of love  
  
Falling out, falling out  
  
Have you wondered  
  
If this was ever more  
  
Than a crazy idea  
  
Falling out, falling out  
  
Have you wondered  
  
What we could've been  
  
If you'd only let me in  
  
I want you  
  
But I want you to understand  
  
I miss you  
  
I love you  
  
Didn't want to leave you  
  
With the wrong impression  
  
Didn't want to leave you  
  
With my last confession  
  
Of love  
  
Wasn't trying to pull you  
  
In the wrong direction  
  
All I wanna do is try and  
  
Make a connection  
  
Of love  
  
Have you ever wondered  
  
I need you  
  
I love you  
  
Didn't want to leave you  
  
With the wrong impression  
  
Didn't want to leave you  
  
With my last confession  
  
Of love  
  
Wasn't trying to pull you  
  
In the wrong direction  
  
All I wanna do is try and  
  
Make a connection  
  
Of love  
  
Didn't want to leave you  
  
With the wrong impression  
  
Didn't want to leave you  
  
With my last confession  
  
Of love  
  
Wasn't trying to pull you  
  
In the wrong direction  
  
All I wanna do is try and  
  
Make a connection  
  
Of love  
  
I didn't want to leave you there  
  
I'm calling out  
  
Wasn't trying to pull you  
  
In the wrong direction  
  
Well I'm calling out"  
  
I just kept listening to the cd while it was on repeat. Finally, I guess the batteries died and I finally looked at the clock and it was 4:30. Glumly I made my way down the stairs to hear the TV on.  
  
"What are you guys watching?" I ask walking in the room.  
  
"Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer." Jemma said not taking her eyes off the TV.  
  
"Oh, well it's 4:30 if you guys wanted to go early." I say looking at Mom. 


	4. Another Wednesday Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers but Saban does! I do own Ally Carlton and his family.  
  
WARNING, WARNING SLASHY FICTION AHEAD!!!!!!!!!!! If you're not aware what slash fiction is it's male on male action. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
The song I used in the last chapter was "Wrong Impression" By: Natalie Imbruglia.  
  
"Beautiful Disaster: Another Wednesday Part 2"  
  
All three of us walk over to The Hanson's. Mom's taking something that she'll know that I won't eat or even look at. But I always thought it was supposed to the neighbors that brought shit to the new people in the neighborhood? Anyway the whole 15 steps Mom keeps telling me to be polite, smile, and don't just give yes or no answers. So I hurry up and give her and Jemma the most fake smile I could which makes Jemma smile.   
  
"Remember kids, make eye contact, smile, and Ally make them feel like you actually want to be here." Mom says ringing the door bell. A tall blonde haired woman answers the door. But then again almost everyone older than 10 is taller than Mom.  
  
"Hello Judy, nice to see you again! And you must be Ally and Jemma! My name is Sally Hanson, my husband Steve and our daughter Tori should be home soon. Come in and let's wait for them!" Sally and Mom walk off like they've been friends forever leaving Jemma and Me outside.  
  
"Sally Hanson, I'm wearing her nail polish!" Jemma said laughing.  
  
"Sally Henson is the one that makes beauty products Jem. Not Sally Hanson." I laugh at her shaking my head. Jemma and I step inside the house and I shut the door and we follow the laughing.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Mom asked sitting on a couch.  
  
"Jemma was making fun of Sally's name." I said whispering in Mom's ear.  
  
"What did he say Mom? What did he say?" Jemma asked hitting me on the arm. Mom just looks at her smirking.  
  
"What do you guys like to drink? We have lemonade, ice tea, green tea, Coke, Pepsi, root beer..." Sally asked coming from the kitchen.  
  
"I'd love some ice tea!" Mom said first.  
  
"I'll take a coke." Jemma said.  
  
"I'll take water please." I said softly.  
  
"What manners, if Tori or her friend's acted like you I'd probably have a heart attack!" Sally said laughing disappearing into the kitchen.  
  
"Hi honey, I'm home!" We hear a deep baritone voice yell from the doorway.  
  
"In the family room honey!" Sally yells coming out of the kitchen with a tray of drinks.  
  
Mr. Steve Hanson walks in a business suit, carrying a brief case, his short blonde hair is messed up with his tie loose on his neck.  
  
"Hi Judy and these must be your kids. I don't remember catching their names. I'm Steve Hanson." Steve said.  
  
"Because we didn't throw them at you. I'm Ally and that's Jemma, it's real nice to meet you Mr. Hanson." I say standing up and extending my hand to him.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Ally. It's good to meet a kid that has a sense of humor and that's polite!" Steve said shaking my hand then Jemma's. They keep saying the "p" work about me. If they only knew!  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Ste... I mean Mr. Hanson." Jemma said shaking his hand.  
  
"Would you guys excuse me really quick so I can get out of this monkey suit?" Steve asked. We all just shook our heads yes.  
  
"Oh, we're all almost here. I wonder where Tori is?" Sally said checking her watch so I look at my watch five minutes have passed.  
  
"I'm here, I need to change really quick!" We heard a girl yell running up the stairs. And Steve yelling to slow down as he comes down the stairs.  
  
Steve comes and sits in a Lay-Z-Boy black leather recliner. We hear guys laughing then the front door shut. Then I see him again he's walks right into their living room with three other guys. One looks Polynesian and wearing all red with black spiky hair. Another is Asian and wearing all navy blue with black spiky hair. The other is really hot also he's wearing all maroon with messy blonde hair. Then there's Dustin wearing all yellow just like yesterday.  
  
"Hi guys, I didn't know you'd be here!" Sally said smiling at them.  
  
"Well, you know how Tori gets when she starts surfing. It's hard to get her back to shore!" The guy in red says.  
  
"Oh, where are my manners? Boys these are The Carlton's they just moved next door. That's Judy, Jemma, and Ally. These are Tori's friend's Shane, Blake, Hunter and Dustin." Sally said.  
  
"I know Ally." Dustin says. As they all say their 'hellos'.  
  
"Oh really?" Tori says walking in the room. Even though I'm gay I have to say she's beautiful long blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and she was wearing an aqua blue sundress. "How do you know each other?" She asks.  
  
"We're old friends." I reply smiling at him. Dustin just nods his head not taking his eyes off of me.  
  
"We met each other at the mall yesterday." Dustin said.  
  
"So YOU'RE the guy in the leather pants!" Blake said.  
  
"Umm, yeah that's me." I said looking down at my feet.  
  
I knew I was blushing but I must've turned brighter than Shane's clothes because everyone seemed to get a kick out of that.  
  
"Dustin hasn't stopped talking about you!" Hunter said smiling then winking at Dustin. I wonder what that meant?  
  
"OK, let's not kill Ally from embarrassment!" Steve said and everyone quit laughing. "Sal, is it time to eat?"  
  
She looks at her watch, which I've noticed she does a lot... Maybe it's a nervous habit. "It should be ready, would you boys like to stay over tonight?"  
  
"Are you kidding Sally, when was the last time we ever said no to your cooking?" Shane asked. Sally stood there thinking.  
  
"Never!" All of them said smiling.  
  
"Well then, since we have a bunch let's go and get the two picnic tables and put them together. Then we'll move the food." Sally said smiling.  
  
We were all sitting at the table passing food around taking what we wanted and if we didn't we'd just pass it. I've personally never seen so much food in my life. Not even when we used to go to our Grandparent's house for Christmas. I didn't want to seem like a pig so I just got a little bit... I'm not a very heavy eater to begin with. Jemma must've felt like me because she had less food then I did.  
  
"Who wants to say grace? How about you Ally." Steve asks. I look at everyone with big eyes and an expression that would make you think I won a million dollars.  
  
"Umm... I... Umm, I've never said grace before... I don't..." I stutter and just look down at my food.  
  
"Just say what's in your heart honey." Sally said patting my back.  
  
"Thank you Lord... For this food we're about to eat and thanks for the people we're sitting here eating with I hope they live long and happy lives. Amen." I say.  
  
"Amen." All of them say.  
  
"That was good for a first time Ally!" Steve said smiling at me.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Hanson." I said smiling back. He reminds me so much of my Dad before he and my Mom started having problems.  
  
We all sit, talk, and eat and I'm actually enjoying myself. I'm not a cynical as Jem says. Dustin keeps looking at me and smiling. It's kinda scary how a person you just meet makes you happy. But then again Hunter hasn't taken his eyes off of me and Dustin. I can't read his eyes that good but there's an emotion dancing in them. Shane, Tori, Blake, Sally, and Steve have been giving looks and small smiles but I don't know why. I noticed Shane and Jemma giving each other little glances when they think that no one is looking. I also noticed Blake and Tori giving each other looks but they just scream 'item' the blue on blue is kinda cute. Time keeps rolling by and it's night. The stars are out and you can hear the waves rolling a few miles away... It's so peaceful here. I get the feeling that this will be a great place to live.  
  
"Did you hear me Ally?" Jemma asks shaking me by the shoulders.  
  
"What?" I ask.  
  
"I said 'Everyone is leaving, Mom is helping Sally with the dishes real quick. Then we are going home to sleep. Because tomorrow I made plans for us.'" Jemma said slowly.  
  
"Why's you make plans for me?!?!" I ask her.  
  
"If you don't want to hang out with Tori, Shane, Blake, HUNTER, and DUSTIN then you can stay home." She said smiling.  
  
"Oh, since you put it that way!" I said hugging my sister.  
  
We walk in the kitchen and Mom and Sally aren't there. We walk into the family room and Mom's by the front door talking to Sally and Steve.  
  
"Oh there you are, I was wondering if I was going to have to call 911 because you just kept sitting there!" Mom said smiling and hugging me.  
  
"It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Hanson." I said shaking both of their hands.  
  
"Ditto." Jemma says.  
  
"G'night to both of you!" Mom says walking out the door with Jemma behind her.  
  
"Ally, I have something to ask you!" Steve said.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Could you please call us Steve and Sally?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I can do that!" I say smiling.  
  
"It was great to meet you Ally. G'night."  
  
"G'night Sally, g'night Steve." I said walking out the door.  
  
"Hey, I waited to say good night to you." Dustin said walking away from a dirt bike.  
  
"You didn't have to." I say melting into his eyes.  
  
"I just wanted to say I had fun tonight and I hope you'll hang out with us tomorrow." He said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there." I say smiling.  
  
"Well... Good night Ally." He said doing the manly hand shake into hug thing.  
  
"G'night Dustin, sweet dreams!" I said smiling.  
  
"See ya tomorrow!" Dustin said putting helmet on and taking off down the street.  
  
"See you tomorrow indeed!" I say to myself.  
  
I go and say good night to Jemma and Mom and give them hugs and kisses on the cheek and I go to my room and change into my t-shirt and pajama pants. I hurry up and get 6 of my cd's to put in my stereo then I turn it down to where it won't disturb Mom and Jem. And I drift to sleep thinking about Dustin and Hunter and how tomorrow is gonna rock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is the longest chapter I've written! I hope to get some good reviews to it! 


	5. Interlude

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers but Saban does! I do own Ally Carlton and his family.  
  
WARNING, WARNING: SLASHY FICTION AHEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you're not aware what slash fiction is it's male on male action. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
"Beautiful Disaster: 3:20 Thursday Night"  
  
Rolling over I look at my alarm clock. 3:15 is on the face of the clock. 'Did I forget my pill?' I think lying there. I must have because I wouldn't just wake up in the middle of the night. That's the only real thing I wish I could change. I've been an insomniac since... Well, after something really bad happened to me. Ever since I can't sleep good because of the nightmares and I get afraid of the dark. I still have the nightmares even but it would come in another pill so I figured sometimes it's good to face your fears. I just lie there and I hear a new song start. I know the song because it reminded me of a friend of mine in my hometown.   
  
"Luka" was always one of my favorite songs, but when I found out that my friend was getting abused it just meant a lot more. I'm thankful that it never happened in my house. My parent's were always so happy up until around Christmas that was 8 months ago. My Dad was late for every family supper and was late for everything Jemma and I were in something that never happened before. I started to realize that he was gone a lot and would leave earlier in the morning and thought something serious was going on. I started getting the crazy thought's like he was going to the hospital because something was wrong and he was dying but the bastard was just dicking around. Mom took it pretty well for some reason. Jemma smacked him and said it was for Mom... I've never been so proud of her. I heard his girlfriend/slut thing is pregnant and is having a baby. I don't really care because I won't be related to it. We all changed our last name to Carlton, Mom's maiden name just so we wouldn't have anything to do with the fucker.   
  
I hear a song that my Dad used to sing to me when I had a nightmare so I hurry up and run to the stereo and take the cd out. I find another cd and put it in not knowing what was on it. I got lie in bed and press play on my remote for the stereo and the song "Innocent Eyes" comes on. I just lie there with my eyes closed wanting so badly to fall asleep because I knew that tomorrow is going to come fast and I'll be so fuckin' tired. I must've dozed off because the next thing I hear are birds singing. I look at the clock and it says 7:00 I know I won't get back to sleep so I get ready to start my day with Dustin and Hunter... And their friends and my sister but Dustin and Hunter more important right?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I figured I let you guys know a little bit more about Ally. If any of you really care ;)  
  
I made reference to the songs "Luka" By: Suzanne Vega and "Innocent Eyes" By: Delta Goodrem. Which I just discovered has cancer I hope everything comes out good for her and carries on with her wonderful career. 


	6. Beautiful Disaster: 3:20 Thursday Night ...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers but Saban does! I do own Ally Carlton and his family.  
  
WARNING, WARNING: SLASHY FICTION AHEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you're not aware what slash fiction is it's male on male action. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
The last chapter said it was called "3:20 Thursday Night" but it was actually supposed to be "Interlude". Sorry for the mix up. By the way the chapter titles are songs as well.  
  
"Beautiful Disaster: 3:20 Thursday Night Part 1"  
  
I'm the only one up so I decide to make breakfast. I go downstairs and start the coffee maker and scrounge through the refrigerator. I settle on making biscuits and gravy, bacon and eggs, and french toast. I know it's a lot of food but you've never seen my Mom and sister eat! I fear for my hand if I put it in front of them while they're eating! I swear they're metabolism is what gets them through a day! I look at the clock and it's 7:30. I guess I should wake them up to eat while it's hot. As I start up the stairs I get a wicked thought so I run up the rest of the steps.  
  
"FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I hear Mom and Jemma scream and they run out of their rooms in their sleep clothes. "Just joking, time to eat." I say and smile at them as a walk slowly down the stairs. They look puzzled and pissed and run down the stairs into the kitchen.  
  
"What the fuck was that for?!?!" Jemma asked.  
  
"That was for the gay jokes that are uncalled for sister dear." I say smirking.  
  
"Well why'd you do it to me?!?!" Mom asked looking shocked.  
  
"That's because it's time to eat and I wuv you!" I said pinching her cheek.  
  
"You're gonna get a serious ass whoopin' if you do that again!" Mom says sitting down at the table.  
  
"Damn, you cooked a lot Ally." Jemma said looking at the table.  
  
"Why are you up already? Did you forget your pill Ally?" Mom asked frowning.  
  
"Yeah, I woke up about 3 something and then fell back asleep then I woke up at 7. By the way I get the shower first today!" I say and start fixing my plate putting some french toast and bacon on it.   
  
"This is good!" Mom said rolling her eyes in ecstasy.  
  
"Can you pass the pig butt Ally?" Jemma asks. I pass her the bacon.  
  
"You still call bacon pig butt?" Mom asks.  
  
"Only at home, I don't say it in public." Jemma said blushing.  
  
"I remember when Ally said that's what it was made out of and you wouldn't touch bacon for a month!" Mom said laughing.  
  
"Yeah, then I told you at least it's better than eating human ass!" I said laughing.  
  
"Then you at bacon everyday the next month because you had withdrawal from it!" Mom said laughing so hard she started crying.  
  
"I did NOT have a bacon withdrawal... I just have a habit of biting butts!" Jemma exclaimed.  
  
"I better tell Shane to watch his ass or you'll bite it!" I said smiling.  
  
"Ooh, Jemma likes Shane!" Mom said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Yeah, so... I can't help it he's cute!" Jemma said putting her fork down.  
  
"Ugh, so not my type so I don't know if he's cute." I say.  
  
"I'm not one that's robs the cradle but he's not bad." Mom says shrugging.  
  
"He's a prep it suits her well." I say looking at Mom.  
  
"So what if he's a prep? It's not like everyone I like is preppy! You like Dustin and I know you've giving eyes to Hunter and they're both preps!" Jemma yelled at me.  
  
"So, not everyone I like is punk or antisocial." I say shrugging and rolling my eyes.  
  
"Then why do you always bring up the fact that someone's a prep and stuff?" Jemma asks.  
  
"Because, it's fun to watch you get so pissed." I say smiling.  
  
"I hate you!" Jemma says stomping out of the room.  
  
"Ally..." Mom said looking toward the door.  
  
"5, 4, 3, 2, 1." I say. Jemma came back into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said looking at me and then she walks out of the room.  
  
I clean everything up scrape all of the food we didn't eat into the trash. Then I put the dishes in the dishwasher. I go to my room and pick out my clothes I'm going to wear today. I decide to wear the orange shirt that Jem picked out and a pair of black skater shorts and my pair of black Chucks. I look down the hall and see Jemma give me the deer in headlight look with clothes in her hands. I hurry up and sprint to the bathroom and close the door in her face and lock it. Victory is mine! Jemma spits out some cuss words and pounds on the door finally she gives up jiggling the door handle. I don't take my usual 20 minute shower I only took a 10 minute shower. I get out dry off and look in the mirror I see the same guy I've always seen. My big black puppy dog eyes looking my face over the only thing that's changed is my hair color... I think black hair suits me better. I hurry up and put some molding cream into my hair so I have some messy spikyish hair. I get dressed and go to my room and sit at my desk and flip through my notebook of songs that I've written and find a new page. I sit there for a little bit and I start writing.  
  
*Sure I got my piece of heaven  
  
An angel in disguise  
  
Gone wild  
  
But I thought you were a man  
  
Who knew right from wrong  
  
That's why I really don't understand  
  
Why he's with her  
  
It's killing me  
  
What has she got that I don't have  
  
Is it the way she looks at you  
  
Laughs with you, can she  
  
Does she make you beg for more  
  
This is hurting  
  
What has she got that I don't have  
  
I tried to call him  
  
Anytime anywhere  
  
But he's never there  
  
So I went to his place  
  
And waited all day  
  
So he would explain it to me  
  
And this is what he said, he said:  
  
There is nothing left to say  
  
I had my fill, I went away  
  
Your crying eyes won't change a thing  
  
It was just a fling  
  
Well how could an angel break my heart  
  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no  
  
He said: We could still be friends  
  
Are you kidding me  
  
What has she got that I don't have  
  
Is it the way she looks at you  
  
Talks to you, can she  
  
Does she make you beg for more  
  
This is hurting  
  
What has she got that i don't have  
  
But twice every year  
  
When he's in tears  
  
When he loses his mind  
  
And can't help but cry  
  
He'll call me and then  
  
I am better than I am  
  
I am better than I am, I am, I am, I am  
  
Better than  
  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
  
What has she got that I don't have  
  
What has she got that I don't have  
  
What has she got that I don't have  
  
Baby, baby, baby yeah*  
  
I sit there and smile and close the notebook. I've never let anyone except Mom and Jemma read some of my songs. Most of them are too personal so I just don't show them to them. I only write what's happened to me or experienced with someone. I look at my alarm clock and it's 8:30. I hear a knock on the door frame and Mom is leaning up against it.  
  
"I saw you writing and I figured I'd come back." She said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." I said tapping my pen on the desk.  
  
"Another song?" She asks.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm going to call it 'R U Kiddin' Me'." I say.  
  
"Hmm, sounds interesting... Can I read it?"  
  
"Yeah." I say giving her my notebook.  
  
"It great." She says smiling. "You should find your Dad's old guitar and put some cords to it."  
  
"Maybe." I say shrugging my shoulders.  
  
"Ally." Jemma says knocking. "I think I'm gonna head over to Tori's."  
  
"I need to take a quick shower!" Mom says looking at the clock. "Sally and I are supposed to go shopping today! If I don't see you before you leave I love you and I'll see you tonight for supper." She kissed us both on the cheek and walked to her room. I look at Jem and she's wearing and pink tank top and booty shorts.  
  
"Are you trying to impress someone?" I ask looking at her.  
  
"Maybe, are you?" She asks back.  
  
"Maybe." I says simply.  
  
"Well you should try harder." She said running out of my room.  
  
"Bitch!" I yell and run after her. I skip the last 5 steps and catch her at the door. "What was that?" I say tickling her.  
  
"STOP... I'm gonna piss my pants! Please Ally, I'm beggin' you!" She said laughing. "You don't look bad. I'm pretty sure that Dustin or Hunter will like what you're wearing."  
  
"I don't even know if Dustin likes me or is gay. But then you throw Hunter into the mix and I get all confused. You're hurting my poor little fragile mind!" I say pouting and crossing my eyes.  
  
"C'mon dork. Let's go!" She says walking out the door.  
  
We walk over to the Hanson's and ring the door bell. Tori answers the door smiling. I notice she's wearing aqua blue again.  
  
"Hey, I was just getting ready to go over to your house. We're gonna pick everyone up. It'll be a tight squeeze because we're picking up another one of my friends that you haven't met."  
  
"That's cool." Jem and I say at the same time.  
  
"Jinx!" I say a millisecond before her. "Haha, you can't talk until I say your name 3 times!" Jemma just glares at me and flips me off.  
  
"You guys remind me of my boyfriend and his brother." Tori says laughing.  
  
"Blake and Hunter are brothers?" I ask.  
  
"Yeah, they were adopted. How did you know Blake was my boyfriend?"  
  
"Cool, I could just tell. Oh by the way Jem... SHOTGUN!" I yell as Jemma glares at me again.  
  
I hurry up and run to the passenger side of her van and wait. Tori runs to the drivers side and gets in and Jemma slides open the door. Tori starts the van and we back out of the driveway and we start down the road. "Damaged" By: TLC starts on the cd player and I look at Tori.  
  
"Do you sing?" I ask her.  
  
"Yeah, do you?" She asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah, you want to sing lead?"  
  
"Nah, you sing lead!"   
  
"Ok!"  
  
*I know I'm kinda strange to you sometimes  
  
Don't always say what's on my mind  
  
You know that I've been hurt by some guy  
  
But I don't wanna mess up this time  
  
Bridge: (Tori comes in)  
  
And I really really really care  
  
And I really really really want you  
  
And I think I'm kinda scared  
  
Cos I don't want to lose you  
  
If you really really really care  
  
Then maybe you can hang through  
  
I hope you understand  
  
It's nothing to you  
  
Chorus:  
  
My heart's at a low  
  
I'm so much to manage  
  
I think you should know that  
  
I've been damaged  
  
I'm falling in love  
  
There's one disadvantage  
  
I think you should know that I've been damaged  
  
I might look through your stuff, for what I don't wanna find  
  
Or I might just set you up to see if you're all mine  
  
I'm a little paranoid from what I've been through  
  
Don't know what you got yourself into  
  
Bridge: (Tori sings the stuff in parenthesis)  
  
And I really really really care (And I care about you so much)  
  
And I really really really want you (I really do want you)  
  
And I think I'm kinda scared (But I'm scared with every touch)  
  
Cos I don't want to lose you (Cos I don't want to lose you)  
  
If you really really really care (If you care for me like you say)  
  
Then maybe you can hang through (Then maybe you can hang through)  
  
I hope you understand (I hope you understand)  
  
It's nothing to you (It's nothing to you, you)  
  
My heart's at a low (low)  
  
I'm so much to manage  
  
I think you should know that (I think you should know)  
  
I've been damaged  
  
I'm falling in love (I'm falling in love)  
  
There's one disadvantage  
  
I think you should know that I've been damaged (I think you should know that)  
  
My heart's at a low  
  
I'm so much to manage (I'm so much to manage)  
  
I think you should know that (I think you should know that)  
  
I've been damaged (I've been damaged)  
  
I'm falling in love (I love you so)  
  
There's one disadvantage (I love you so)  
  
I think you should know that I've been damaged  
  
And I really really really want you  
  
And I think I'm kinda scared  
  
Cos I don't want to lose you  
  
If you really really really care  
  
Then maybe you can hang through  
  
I hope you understand  
  
It's nothing to you (It's nothing to you)  
  
My heart's at a low  
  
I'm so much to manage  
  
I think you should know that (Ooh I think you should know I've been damaged)  
  
I've been damaged (I've been damaged baby)  
  
I'm falling in love (Falling in love with you baby, yeah)  
  
There's one disadvantage  
  
I think you should know that I've been damaged   
  
My heart's at a low  
  
I'm so much to manage  
  
I think you should know that  
  
I've been damaged  
  
I'm falling in love  
  
There's one disadvantage  
  
I think you should know that I've been damaged*  
  
"Wow, are you going out for choir?" Tori asked.  
  
"I don't know?"  
  
"You should! You have to audition to get in but I think you'll make it. Do you sing too Jemma?" Tori looks at her through the rearview mirror. Jemma just shakes her head no.  
  
"Mom and her can't sing that well... But our Dad was a musician. I think I get it from him."   
  
"Does you Dad live with you?"  
  
"No, he and Mom just got a divorce."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." She said looking at me with sad eyes.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"So who are we picking up first?"  
  
"Shane, and here we are." Tori says pulling up in a driveway.  
  
I look back a Jemma and her eyes are huge. Tori honks the horn and Shane walks out the house. He open the door and sits next to Jemma.  
  
"Hi." He says closing the door. Tori and I say 'hey' and Jemma just smiles.  
  
We back out of his driveway and I look at him. He's wearing red again. I wonder if they notice their wearing the same colors that they were wearing last night. Some song I didn't know came on next it had a good beat but it wasn't anything I would listen to.   
  
"So are we headed to Blake and Hunters?" Shane asked.  
  
"Yeah, then we're gonna pick up Dustin. Oh, and we're supposed to pick up Cam at Storm Chargers."  
  
"Storm Chargers?" I ask.  
  
"Yeah, it's a motocross store that Blake, Hunter, and Dustin work at." Shane says.  
  
"Cool." I say.  
  
"You ever rode motocross?" Tori asks.  
  
"Nope, Mom would kill me." I said blushing.  
  
"It's cool dude, I suck at it. I'm good at skateboarding and BMX." Shane said laughing.  
  
"I surf and I'm ok with a dirt bike." Tori said pulling up in another driveway.  
  
I look away from Shane and see that Blake and Hunter were sitting on the steps of the house. I get out of the van to let Blake sit next to Tori.  
  
"Hey Ally, you can sit up front if you want." Blake said.  
  
"No that's ok, I figure you'd want to sit with your girlfriend." I said smiling.  
  
"Thanks dude." Blake says patting my back.  
  
I open the door and get in the very back seat behind Shane and Jemma. Hunter sits next to me and smiles. I over hear Shane asking Jemma a bunch of questions trying to get to know her and she shaking her head yes and no to answer.  
  
"You don't talk much do you?" Shane asks Jemma. I look at Jemma and she's giving me a horrible pout.  
  
"Jemma, Jemma, Jemma!" I sigh.  
  
"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Jemma says leaning over the back of the seat to hug me. I hear Tori start laughing and everyone else looks confused.  
  
"What was that all about?" Hunter asked. It's the first time he talked directly to me. He has a nice voice... Kinda sexy.  
  
"I jinxed her before we left to get all of you guys."  
  
"See, I told you Hunter other people still jinx each other!" Blake said smiling.  
  
"I guess you were right for once little brother!" Hunter said chuckling.  
  
"Shane, I'd watch out talking to her she can turn into a little chatty cathy." I say smiling.  
  
"Shut up, if ya know what's good for ya!" Jemma says shaking her fist like a little kid.  
  
"Here we are at Dustin's. I'll be right back. If you honk the horn he won't hear it he's a deep sleeper." Tori says getting out of the van. She goes to the door and knock and a little girl about 8 answers the door. Tori walks back to the van. "Chantel said that we should all just go in because he just woke up."  
  
We all get out of the van and go into the house. The girl directs us into the living room and we all sit down. She keeps staring at me and Jemma.  
  
"I'm Chantel Brooks, what's your name?" She asks.  
  
"I'm Ally Carlton and that's my sister Jemma."  
  
"I'm 7 and 3/4 how old are you?"  
  
"I'm 17."  
  
"The same age as Dustin."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yeah, are you a homosexual?" She asks patting my leg.  
  
That's all it took for everyone to just look at her. Jemma starts cracking up laughing while Chantel just looks at me.  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
"GOOD, you can go out with Dustin! I tired setting him up with Hunter but they're too much a like!" Chantel says clapping her hands.  
  
Everyone starts giggling and I just sit there with a shock look on my face. All of the sudden the bathroom door opens and Dustin comes out dancing and singing only in a towel.  
  
"Oh baby, my heart is full of love and desire for you  
  
So come on down and do what you've got to do  
  
You started this fire down in my soul  
  
Now can't you see it's burning, out of control  
  
So come down and satisfy the need in me  
  
'Cause only your good loving can set me free."  
  
Everyone starts to let out wolf whistles and cat calls but I just sit there and stare. Dustin looks at us and starts to blush. Boy, can that he move his hips to the music.  
  
"I'll be right back... I gotta die." Dustin says running into a room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was part 1 hope you like it. The songs I used were "R U Kiddin' Me" By: Anouk, "Damaged" By: TLC and "Don't Leave Me This Way" By: Thelma Houston. 


	7. Beautiful Disaster: 3:20 Thursday Night ...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers but Saban does! I do own Ally Carlton and his family. Also I own Chantel Brooks and Tori's Mom and Dad.  
  
WARNING, WARNING: SLASHY FICTION AHEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you're not aware what slash fiction is it's male on male action. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
"Beautiful Disaster: 3:20 Thursday Night Part 2"  
  
Hunter and Tori took off after Dustin and started knocking on the door telling him they were sorry. Chantel gave me a look and nodded towards his bedroom door. I slowly get off the couch and make my way to his door.  
  
"Dustin, it's Ally. Come on out or I'm coming in." I stand at his door and he pokes his head out. "Lemme get some clothes on and then I'll be out." Dustin said smiling. I make my way to the living room and Chantel is standing there with her hands on her hips. All the others look like they just got caught with their hands in the cookie jar.  
  
"OK, I'm ready." Dustin says. I turn around and see he's wearing yellow again. I quickly turn back to the others and see that Blake is wearing navy blue and Hunter is wearing maroon again. Jemma looks at me weird noticing that I noticed something.  
  
"Are we ready to pick up Cam?" Tori asks. Shane, Jemma, Dustin, and I shake our heads and Blake and Hunter say 'yeah'.  
  
"JINX!" Hunter yells. "You can talk until I say your name three times. Lake, snake, shake, Bl... ain. This is going to be a great day!" We all walk out of the house saying good-bye to Chantel.  
  
"So who's sitting where?" Dustin asks.  
  
"Tori's driving, Blake gets shotgun, and You, Hunter and Ally get the very back." Jemma says smiling.  
  
"Why do they have to sit in the very back?" Shane asks getting in behind Jemma.  
  
"Because, I like my leg room!" She says putting her legs across Shane's lap.  
  
Dustin gets in first then me and then Hunter. I'll have to remember to thank God because this is the tightest squeeze. I kept noticing that Dustin and Hunter kept taking quick glances but I couldn't tell if they were at me or at each other.  
  
"Are you looking at Ally or at each other?" Jemma asks looking at the back-seat. Everyone that can turn around quickly does so. Dustin and Hunter start blushing. Shane and Blake have really amused looks on their faces. Hunter and Dustin start stuttering.  
  
"It's OK, you don't have to tell us." I say.  
  
"No, it's OK... I was staring at Ally." Hunter says.  
  
"Me too." Dustin says smiling.  
  
"Wow... That would be one hot threesome!" Jemma says with a dreamy look.  
  
"Eww! Jem don't think about me in a threesome... EVER! I swear she was raised by sailors or truck drivers!" I say disgusted.  
  
"Just because, you're my brother doesn't mean I don't think you're cute!"  
  
"EWW! Quit with the incest... It's giving me the wiggins!" I say shuttering. I noticed the van came to a stop. There was a building with Storm Chargers on it. Tori and Blake were already out of the van and walking up to an Asian guy wearing green. Tori walks back to the van and sticks her head in the drivers side window.  
  
"Come on, we're just going to park here and walk around the shops and probably go to the beach."  
  
Shane gets out of the van and holds his hand out to Jemma and she accepts it. Hunter gets out and I get a perfect ass shot... Man, did I wish I had a camera at that moment. I get to the door and jump out and I notice Dustin smiling even bigger. Dustin gets out and shuts the door they all walk to the guy. Jem and I just follow.  
  
"Cam, this is Ally and Jemma Carlton. Jemma and Ally, this is Cam Taikanara." Shane says.  
  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you." I say as I extend my hand.  
  
"Hey, nice to meet you too." He says shyly shaking my hand.  
  
"Hiya!" Jemma says smiling and waves.  
  
"So what should we do first?" Tori asks.  
  
"How about something to eat?" Dustin asks.  
  
"Of course, Dustin votes for food." Cam says chuckling.  
  
"Ally and I just ate so we're not that hungry. But we'll sit and watch it's cool!" Jemma says winking at me.  
  
"Blake and I haven't eaten either..." Hunter says as his stomach rumbles.  
  
"I haven't eaten yet." Shane says pouting.  
  
"I swear you boys don't eat until we're out to have fun!" Tori says laughing.  
  
"Hey!" Cam says.  
  
"Except you Cam but your Dad would be mad if you didn't have breakfast with him." Tori says putting her arm around Cam's shoulder's.  
  
"I cooked so I have an excuse not to be hungry!" I say shrugging.  
  
"You can cook?" Dustin asks.  
  
"Yeah, I can cook some stuff. Bacon, eggs, biscuits, gravy, french toast, pancakes... Almost anything breakfast."  
  
"Ugh, now we have to eat!" Shane says rubbing his stomach.  
  
"OK, let's go to The Starsmore." Tori says rolling her eyes.  
  
We all walk to The Starsmore and it's an old 50's diner. It looked like the one's on movies with little jukeboxes on every table and a soda jerk fountain. It was really neat. We found the biggest booth and sat waiting for the waiter. Blake was writing on a napkin asking Hunter how he was supposed to order his food.  
  
"Blake, Blake, Blake are you happy?" Hunter says smiling.  
  
"Yeah, thanks bro." Blake says giggling.  
  
"No problem."  
  
I look to my left and right and notice I'm in the middle of a Hunter and Dustin manwhich. I look and Tori is sitting beside Blake and Jemma is in the middle of Shane and Cam. Everyone is chit chatting to everyone.  
  
"Man, this is one colorful rainbow." I mutter.  
  
"What?" Hunter asks.  
  
"I said this is one colorful rainbow. It's goes aqua, navy, maroon, orange, yellow, red, pink, and green."  
  
"Wow, we're pretty!" Tori says laughing.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we are." Cam says smiling.  
  
"I think this means something!" Jemma says.  
  
"What?" Blake asks.  
  
"I think it means we're gonna be friends... Rainbows are inseparable." Jemma says.  
  
"Wow, I never thought of that." Dustin says thinking.  
  
"We've known each other less than 24 hours and we're getting along like we've known each other forever." Shane says.  
  
"This is getting too sappy for me!" I say laughing. "But I've never had this many friends and that's what I count you guys as."  
  
"We've all just clicked... And I'm like Ally. I've never had this many friends." Cam says.  
  
"Let's make a toast!" Tori says picking up her glass of orange juice.  
  
"To being friends until we get sick of each other!" I announce.  
  
"Here, here!" They all laugh and clink our glasses together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This has been a short chapter. I'm getting writers block but I hope to write a third part to this story soon! 


	8. Beautiful Disaster: 3:20 Thursday Night ...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers but Saban does! I do own Ally Carlton and   
  
his family. Also I own Chantel Brooks and Tori's Mom and Dad.  
  
WARNING, WARNING: SLASHY FICTION AHEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you're not aware what slash   
  
fiction is it's male on male action. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
"Beautiful Disaster: 3:20 Thursday Night Part 3"  
  
"Eww, Shane that's disgusting!" Tori says after Shane burps loudly.  
  
"I give it a 4.5, I thought it was weak." Jemma says.  
  
"Seriously, Jemma could beat you any day if that was your best burp!" I say shaking   
  
my head.  
  
"That was a pretty lame burp Shane." Dustin says as we all walk away.  
  
"Sorry, if my burp sucked! I'll try better next time!" Shane running after us.  
  
"So, what are we doing today?" Cam asks.  
  
"Shopping?" Tori and Jemma asks.  
  
"Actually, since I'm in town I need to go to an electronics store. Dad wants me to pick   
  
up some supplies." Cam says.  
  
"Well, then, I guess we'll have to go to the mall. That's the only place with an Electronics store." Shane says.  
  
"I want to go to the beach later." I say.  
  
"Ooh, me too!" Jemma says jumping up and down.  
  
"When was the last time you went?" Shane asks.  
  
"I was 4." Jemma says.  
  
"How long ago was that?" Blake asks.  
  
"10 years ago." I say.  
  
"You're only 14?" Cam asks.  
  
"Yeah, I know I look a lot older but I'm just 14." Jemma shrugs nonchalantly.  
  
"Should we walk or drive?" Tori asks.  
  
"How far is it to the mall?" Jemma asks.  
  
"4 or 5 blocks..." Dustin says.  
  
"That's all? Let's just walk it." I say.  
  
"K, I'm sure Tori'll make us go to the beach today anyway. I mean look at the surf   
  
today." Shane says pointing to the ocean.  
  
"Have you ever surfed?" Tori asks.  
  
"I haven't but Jemma's tried it." I say.  
  
"Yeah, it was pretty cool! I want to try it again today!" Jemma says smiling.  
  
"You'll get to do it a lot since it you live here. And the fact that it hardly ever gets   
  
really cold." Hunter says.  
  
"Man, you haven't motocrossed or tried surfing. Is there anything you have tried?"   
  
Shane asks.  
  
"Yeah, right. He's the cautious child! When we were kids he'd always second guess   
  
himself and got hurt a lot." Jemma said laughing.  
  
"Yeah, I admit I was the runner. Anytime someone would pick a fight with me and I was   
  
out of there before they could touch me. But if anyone picked on Jemma I'd kick their   
  
ass!"  
  
"Yeah, there was this one time when Ally beat the shit out of a guy twice his size! The   
  
guy pushed me and I fell down and scraped my knee plus the bastard made me get a   
  
rip in my new dress on picture day!"  
  
"Ugh, Ryan Pinkerton!" Jemma and I say with disgust.  
  
"Guess you didn't like him all that well?" Cam says.  
  
"No, I hated him with a passion!" I say.  
  
All of the sudden I hear all of their weird watches beep.  
  
"Umm, how about you guys go to the mall and we'll be there as soon as we can!" Tori   
  
says running to catch up with the guys.  
  
"Sure, like we've got a choice now!" Jemma says throwing her hands up in disgust.  
  
~*The Rangers*~  
  
"Go ahead Sensei." Shane says.  
  
"Zurgane and a group of Kelzacks have been spotted downtown by the mall."  
  
"Ok, we're on our way!" Shane says.  
  
"If they're by the mall..." Dustin says.  
  
"Oh no, Ally and Jemma!" Hunter says.  
  
"Ninja Storm, Ranger form. Hah!" Shane, Dustin and Tori yell.  
  
"Thunder Storm, Ranger form." Blake and Hunter yell.  
  
~*At The Mall*~  
  
"Man, that was kinda rude! Don't you think that was rude Ally?" Jemma said kicking at   
  
the curb.  
  
"Maybe it was a pager or something." I say shrugging looking up at her.  
  
"I mean, we know no one here and they bail on us!" She says sitting beside me on the   
  
curb.  
  
"Jemma, maybe they had a good reason to leave?"  
  
"What's wrong with you Ally? You're usually the one yelling and I'm the mellow one!"  
  
"I don't know, maybe I'm in a good mood for once." I say rolling my eyes.  
  
I look around and notice a guy that looked like he was a reject from a sci-fi movie. He was walking our way and had 2 katanas one in each hand and a group of things following him. I slowly stand up.  
  
"Jemma stand up and when I say run, run OK?" I say.  
  
"Umm, OK why?" She says standing up and looking scared.  
  
"Don't ask questions now!" I say looking over her shoulder. Noticing they're getting   
  
closer.  
  
"OK, when I count to 3 run OK" I say looking into her eyes she only shakes her head in   
  
response.  
  
"1, 2.... 3!" I yell as I turn around and start running. I notice Jemma is right behind   
  
me and she looks back and I hear her scream. I quickly look back again and see that   
  
2 of the things have grabbed her.  
  
"ALLY HELP ME!!!"  
  
I run as fast as I can to get back to her. I jump in the air and do a roundhouse and   
  
kick one in the head. Jemma steps on the other ones foot then kicks it in the crotch.   
  
"Jemma run and don't look back!" I yell and I see her take off.  
  
"I'm General Zurgane, Master Lothor wants you!" He says pointing at me.  
  
"You're gonna have to go through us first!"  
  
I turn around and notice 6 people in all different colored uniforms.  
  
"Dammit! It's the Power Rangers! Kelzacks attack!" Zurgane says.  
  
All my brain kept telling me to do was run. But I was frozen in place... The only time   
  
in my life that I can't run. I watch as the maroon, yellow, and green flip over me and   
  
start fighting Zurgane. I feel someone bump into me and I turn around and notice a   
  
kelzack. So I let my body react and punch as hard as I can right in the center of the   
  
head where it should have a face. It fell to the ground and didn't get back up. I look   
  
back and see the red, navy, and aqua are surrounded by kelzacks and I decide I should   
  
help. I start running and do a front flip over them and land in the middle back to back   
  
with the red one.  
  
"You shouldn't be here!" He said.  
  
"I couldn't let you get hurt when you're trying to protect me!" I say.  
  
I kick one in the stomach and then elbow him in the back of the head and I hear   
  
something fall. I look around and notice that Zurgane has dropped a sword. I tumble   
  
of the way when a kelzack tried to tackle me. I grab the sword and slice another   
  
kelzack and he disappears.  
  
"Retreat!" Zurgane yells and vanishes with all the rest of the kelzacks.  
  
I look at the sword still in my hand and throw it to the ground and it vanishes before   
  
my eyes. Then all of the sudden the Power Rangers are gone. I start walking towards   
  
my house and I hear someone sniffle behind a bush.  
  
"Hello?" I say.  
  
"ALLY!" Jemma says popping up from the bush scaring the fuck out of me. "You're   
  
OK!" She says jumping over the bush and hugging me so tight I can hardly breathe.   
  
"I'm so sorry I ran and I didn't stay and make sure you were OK!"  
  
"It's OK, I told you to run and you did!" I say returning her hug.  
  
"I didn't know if you were dead or not and it would've been my fault!" She said crying   
  
even harder than before.  
  
"Let's go home and relax OK?"  
  
"OK!"  
  
~*At The Ninja Ops*~  
  
"Did you see him fight?!?!?" Hunter asks excitedly.  
  
"He was awesome!" Dustin says.  
  
"He was so fast and acrobatic! I would've never expected it!' Tori says.  
  
"The only thing you guys are forgetting is what happened to Jemma!" Shane says.  
  
"He probably got her to safety. He told us right before we left that if anyone picked on   
  
her that he'd kick their asses!" Blake says.  
  
"I agree with Blake that's his little sister he wouldn't let anything hurt her." Cam says.  
  
"Rangers, you're missing the important part! The most important part is why does   
  
Lothor want him!" Sensei says.  
  
"Maybe it's because he can fight." Dustin suggest.  
  
"Please explain Dustin." Sensei says.  
  
"Well, when we were fighting he took out 3 kelzacks by himself. And I do mean take out he punched one so hard it didn't get back up. Then the other he kicked it in the   
  
stomach and elbowed it in the back of the head and it didn't get back up. Then he   
  
slashed that one with Zurgane's sword and it disappeared." Dustin told the Sensei.  
  
"He was able to pick up one of Zurgane's swords?!?!" Sensei asks shocked.  
  
"Yeah..." They all say.  
  
"Zurgane's swords are made of a very heavy space metal. Even when I was in my old   
  
body I couldn't pick one up!" Sensei says.  
  
"Well, now we know why he wants him!" Shane says.  
  
"Yeah but how are we supposed to protect him 24/7?" Tori asks.  
  
"That we will have to figure out Rangers." Sensei says.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'M BAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKK! I'm sure most of you don't care but some might! I just   
  
found out that Cam and Sensei's last name is Wantanabe and Blake and Hunter's last   
  
name is Trejo from many different websites. But on one website it said that Dustin's   
  
last name was Croft... Which is not right! But anyway I hope that you like this Chapter!   
  
And I hope that the next chapter falls from my brain fast! 


	9. A Note To The Fans

Hey, I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm working on a new chapter! But I can't feel the groove of it! I'll try to get it finished and posted by Sunday at the latest. I'm really sorry that this is taking so long but I'm having a huge case of writers block... My muse went on vacation without me I waved goodbye to inspiration (LoL!) But hang in there my loyal fans because I didn't give up!  
  
Justyn (t.a.t.u.) 


	10. Beautiful Disaster: 3:20 Thursday Night ...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers but Saban does! I do own Ally Carlton and his family, Chantel Brooks, and Tori's Mom and Dad.  
  
WARNING, WARNING: SLASHY FICTION AHEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you're not aware what slash fiction is it's male on male action. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
"Beautiful Disaster - 3:20 Thursday Morning Part 4"  
  
~*Lothor's Ship*~  
  
"Zurgane, good job for once in your pathetic existence!" Lothor says.  
  
"Thank you Master!" Zurgane says bowing.  
  
"Uncle, what is it that this human possesses exactly?" Kapri asks.  
  
"Yeah, you hate humans so why do you want this one?" Marah asks.  
  
"This one is no ordinary human you fools!!! Couldn't you see that?!?! He was able to pick up Zurgane's sword something that that idiot do-gooder brother of mine or any regular human couldn't do!!!" Lothor yelled.  
  
"That's all Uncle?!?! I've read that when people get scared the get a rush of something called adrelin, adrenlindy, adre oh forget it!" Marah says.  
  
"Adrenaline." Choobo says. Everyone gives Choobo a weird look.  
  
"Yeah, what he said and they can pick up cars and stuff!" Marah says.  
  
"That could explain why he could pick up Zurgane's sword but I think it's something else." (Close up of Lothor's face.)  
  
~*The Carlton House*~  
  
"Do you think we should tell Mom what happened today?" Jemma asks.  
  
"Nah, what she doesn't know won't hurt her."  
  
"Like she would believe us anyway. Hell, I'm not even sure I believe what I saw." Jemma says flopping on the couch.  
  
"Believe me it happened." I say flopping down next to her.  
  
"Ally, are you OK?" Jemma asks noticing I have my eyes closed and I'm rubbing my temples.  
  
"Yeah, I think... I'm just not feeling all that great right now."  
  
"Are you gonna have an attack?!?! Should I call Mom?!?!" Jemma says jumping up from the couch.  
  
"I think I'll be fine Jem... I just got a strange feeling that's all."  
  
"Don't scare me like that!!! You got real pale all of the sudden." Jemma says sitting down again.  
  
"Think we should go look for the guys?" I ask.  
  
"I guess... Even though they ditched us." She says rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well, let's go back to Storm Chargers. That's were Tori left her van, I don't think she'd leave it there all day." I say getting up from the couch.  
  
"I'm going to get 2 bottles of water for us before we leave though. Just in case you start feeling worst." Jemma says walking into the kitchen. "Here, catch!" Jemma says tossing one to me.  
  
"Thanks, let's go." I say making sure the door is locked.  
  
~*Storm Chargers*~  
  
"Hey Kelly!" Tori says as they all walk through the door.  
  
"Hey guys! Did you hear about what happened by the mall?!?!" Kelly asks.  
  
"Umm... No?" Dustin says scratching his head.  
  
"The Power Rangers kicked some monster ass!" Kelly says all excitedly. "Yeah, someone told me that a normal human actually helped them fight! Can you believe that?!?!"  
  
"No, did they get hurt?!?!" Hunter asks.  
  
"Nah, someone said after the power rangers left he just walked away. Not even a scratch on him!"  
  
"Wow, I wish I could've been there!" Shane says.  
  
"Hey, look there's Ally and Jemma now!" Cam says.  
  
"Are they new around here?" Kelly asks.  
  
"Yeah, we'll see ya later Kelly!" Blake says.  
  
"Bye guys!" Kelly says waving at them.  
  
~*Outside Storm Chargers*~  
  
"Ally, Jemma!" Shane yells running up to them.  
  
"Hey Shane, where've you guys been?" Jemma asks.  
  
"We've uh... We've been here the whole time." Blake says.  
  
"Yeah, Kelly needed our help with something!" Tori says.  
  
"Well, you know you could've invited us instead of bailing on us! You're lucky we sorta know our way around!" Jemma says.  
  
"Sorry." They all say with their heads down.  
  
"It's ok, you don't need to apologize. Jem will get over it." I say.  
  
"So how about we hit the mall? That was our original plan after all!" Dustin says.  
  
"Sure, Cam has to go there anyway." Jemma says.  
  
"If you be a good girl I'll buy you ice cream!" I say to Jemma.  
  
"Ice cream?!?! I'm sorry for being mad at you guys!" Jemma says.  
  
"Wow, is that all it takes?" Cam asks.  
  
"Yep, Jem has always said she's sorry if you give her ice cream."  
  
"Yeah, so quit askin' questions and let's get to the mall so I can get my ice cream!!" Jem says running ahead of us. We all run to catch up with her.  
  
"Ah, salvation at last!" Jemma says entering the mall.  
  
"That's so strange... She acts so mature then you mention ice cream and she's running around like 5 year old." Cam says smiling.  
  
"That's her flaw, you mention ice cream or shopping and she acts 14. She acts like a normal teenage girl then." I say shrugging.  
  
"It's good to know, that all older brothers have to bribe their younger siblings every once in a while!" Hunter says laughing.  
  
"Ain't that the truth! Chantel is so smart for being so young. The last time I had to bribe her to keep her from not telling on me she cleaned me out!" Dustin says.  
  
"When I was younger I broke my finger and I told Jem not to tell. So when we get home and it's supper time my Mom asks me when I broke my finger and I got so pissed at Jem and she kept saying that she didn't tell. So, I stormed to my room and Mom came in and told me that Jem didn't tell but my finger was black and blue... OK, so I didn't have to bribe her... Bad example!" I say blushing and putting my head down.  
  
"You and Jemma are real close aren't you?" Blake asks.  
  
"Yeah, when they brought Jemma home after she was born she was crying and crying and wouldn't stop! So I went and took one look at her and she stopped crying and she smiled and laughed. And I knew I had a partner in crime then!" I say looking a Jem window shopping. "See anything you like in there Jem?"  
  
"Yeah, that dress is really gorgeous." Jem whispers pointing to a black strapless dress with pink trim and a pink sash in the middle.  
  
"Yeah it is, you wanna go see how much it is?" I ask.  
  
"Nope, I looked the last time we were here and it's way too expensive... Anyway I have enough pretty dresses!" Jem says with a fake smile. "So Cam, let's get what you have to get and then my ice cream and go have some fun at the beach!"  
  
We walk to an electronics store called The Plugg and Cam is like the tazmanian devil. All I seen was a green blur here and there. He walks up to the counter with his arms full and we walk to the counter.  
  
"What's all this stuff for Cam?" I ask.  
  
"Umm... My Dad needs it for his dojo." Cam says paying for it.  
  
"Your Dad's dojo needs all of this stuff? He must have one hell of a surveillance system!" Jemma says with a shocked look on her face.  
  
"He does, you can never been to cautious." Cam says.  
  
"They have a kick ass surveillance system. It's all hooked up to a big computer screen and he won't let us play video games on it or nothin'!!" Dustin says.  
  
"That's not what it's for Dustin and you know it!" Cam says.  
  
"Is it for the monster attacks?" I ask.  
  
"You know about the monster attacks?" Hunter asks.  
  
"Yeah, we know first hand! The fuckers tried to kidnap Ally! But he kicked their asses... I think... I ran and didn't look back." Jemma said putting her head down.  
  
"You guys are lucky that you go out of there ok! They've been known to kill people!" Tori says worried.  
  
"The Power Rangers helped save me... I don't think they'd let anything happen to me." I say smiling.  
  
"What the hell are the Power Rangers and why didn't you tell me that somebody helped you out?" Jemma yells.  
  
"Shhh! I don't really know what the Power Rangers are but that's what that guy Zurgane called them." I say to Jemma.  
  
"The Power Rangers are ninjas that protect people from space aliens... Everyone in Blue Bay Harbor know that they save the day." Shane says.  
  
"So let me get this straight... The Power Rangers are super hero type guys..."  
  
"One's a girl!" Dustin says cutting Jemma off.  
  
"Ok, super hero guys and a girl that just fight these space aliens for the hell of it?" Jemma asks.  
  
"Yeah, it's their job." Cam says.  
  
"Where can I sign up!" Jemma says rolling her eyes.  
  
"They don't apply for the job, they're chosen... I think!" Tori says laughing.  
  
"Ok, enough with the Power Ranger stuff for now. I want my ice cream!" Jemma says walking toward the food court.  
  
"Be right back, I have to go pay!" I say running after her.  
  
"What'll it be?" The ice cream girl asks.  
  
"I want a large shake." Jemma says.  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"Cookie dough, mint chocolate chip, and bubblegum mixed together." Jem says ordering her usual.  
  
"Okay, that'll be 4.50!" The cashier says way too peppy for my taste. I grab my wallet and give her a five.  
  
"Here's your change and you have a nice day!" She says a waves bye like a little kid.  
  
"Wow, someone smoked too much crack today!" Jemma says walking back to the group.  
  
"I know that look, you met the cashier at Frozen Delights didn't you?" Blake asks looking amused.  
  
"I swear that girl is on crack!" Shane exclaims.  
  
"That's exactly what I said!" Jem says jumping up and down.  
  
"What kind of shake did you get?" Dustin asks.  
  
"Cookie dough, mint chocolate chip, and bubblegum mixed!" Jemma says. I smile when I see the looks of disgust from the guys.  
  
"Hey, don't knock it till you try it!" She says giving them all a dirty look. Shane leans over and take a drink of her shake. "HEY, NOT OF MY SHAKE! GET YOUR OWN MY ALLY BOUGHT THIS FOR ME!!!!" She says smacking Shane in the arm playfully.  
  
"If you treat all of your new friend's this way I'd hate to see how you treated someone you've know for along time!" Shane says laughing. "I tried it and I'm not gonna knock it!" He says putting his arm around Jemma shoulders. I swear I saw Jemma melt.  
  
"So... Are we ready to leave yet?" Dustin asks getting nods from everyone except Shane and Jemma.  
  
"Sure, I have all I need. Dad doesn't expect me home for about another hour anyway." Cam says.  
  
"Cool, so we have enough time to hang out at the beach for a while!" Tori says.  
  
"I'm so for that!" Hunter says.  
  
"Me too!" Blake says wrapping his arms around Tori's waist.  
  
"Well then let's go!" I say as we start walking for the exit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They y'all I'm back! I hope you like it! 


	11. Beautiful Disaster: 3:20 Thursday Night ...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers but Saban does! I do own Ally Carlton and his family, Chantel Brooks, and Tori's Mom and Dad.

WARNING, WARNING: SLASHY FICTION AHEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you're not aware what slash fiction is it's male on male action. If you don't like it, don't read it.

"Beautiful Disaster - 3:20 Thursday Morning Part 5"

They told Jem and I it was only a 15 mintue walk from the mall to the beach and on the way. Jem still has that stupid little smile on her face and Shane hasn't removed his arm from her shoulders. Blake and Tori are holding hands and bumping into each other every step they take smiling and talking the whole time. Hunter, Dustin, and Cam are arguing about some cartoon or comic something I know nothing about. And of course I'm in the back all by myself... I wonder if they even notice.

"Right Ally!" Dustin says.

"Huh?!" I say looking confused.

"I said that Patamon could so kick Gatomon's ass!" Dustin says.

"I have no idea what the hell those are?" I say looking even more confused.

"You don't like Digimon?!?!" Dustin asks looking shocked.

"Umm, no... I only really watch Care Bears, Rainbow Brite, Strawberry Shortcake... Anything from the 80's." I say shrugging.

"We are so gonna have to have another anime night soon!" Hunter says laughing.

"As long as it's not all yaoi porn anime again!" Tori says turning around laughing.

"I didn't know what it was, I thought it would be all fighting yaoi sounds like oww... I just thought it would be an all fighting cartoon!" Shane says blushing.

"They have cartoon porn?!?!" Jem asks excitedly.

"Umm, yaoi is gay anime... So you get the picture." Cam says smiling.

"GAY CARTOON PORN!!!!!! I WANNA WATCH!!!!!!" Jem says jumping up and down. Everyone stopped and looked wide eyed... Well everyone except me.

"That's my little sister, the gay porn addict!" I say patting her on the head.

"I can't help it that I think gay porn is sexy... I mean it's double the penises." Jem says shrugging. Everyone still looks at her wide eyed. "Hey, look we're at the beach!" She says trying to change the subject as she runs to the water.

"Your sister is umm... Different!" Blake says.

"Yeah, she's always been that way though for some reason... She won't have that many straight friends when she goes to school because she's a big fag hag." I say shrugging and running after Jem.

"Isn't it beautiful Ally?" Jemma says flopping down on the sand.

"Yeah." I say flopping down next to her.

"We should just run and do flips and stuff like we did when we were little." Jem says smiling.

"If that's what you want to do, do it Jem." I say smiling.

"As long as you do some flips with me." Jem says nugging me.

"I'll do 1 but that's all!" I say with a serious look.

"Ok, but what should we do? A backflip or an ariel?" Jem asks.

"I'm probably gonna do a do a roundoff into an ariel." I say shrugging.

"Of course, you gotta impress your 'boys'!" Jem says with air quotes.

I just give her a dirty look and take off running and spring off the sand and do my flips. I look and see Jemma do 5 backflips without taking a rest inbetween. I look at the guys and see them gaping at us like they've seen the coolest thing in the world.

"Where in the HELL did you guys learn that?!?!?!" Blake asks.

"Well, I've been in gymnastics and cheerleading since I was 3 and Ally's always been a natural gymnist." Jem says.

"You guys are just full of surprises aren't you?" Hunter asks winking.

"Yeah, I mean Ally's hot and can do wicked cool flips. And Jemma is just freaky with her gay porn obsession!" Dustin says laughing.

"You forgot to mention that she's wicked HOTT!" Shane says looking shy after he said it.

"No, I didn't forget to mention it... Did I Hunter, did I forget to mention Jemma's hot?" Dustin says sarcastically.

"No, you so mentioned it... Let me see she's freaky and Ally's hot! Yeah, I think you did forget to mention it Dustin." Hunter says giving Dustin a weird look.

"Ah, very well ole' chap!" Dustin says bowing.

"You don't have to tell me I'm hot because I know I am!" Jemma says spinning around in circles then striking a pose.

"Concided much?" I ask Jemma.

"No, I just know I'm hot even though I'm freaky!" She says batting her eyelashes.

"You don't think you're hot Ally?" Cam asks.

"NO, I'm an average looking guy. If people think I'm hot then they need their eyes checked!" I say blushing and looking at the ground.

"He's always been like this. He's a hot looking guy but he's modest which most guys and girls find very attractive... It's amazing what you can learn from Cosmo!" Jemma says punching me in the shoulder.

"Well, I think you're hot and so do Hunter and Dustin and strangely enough your own sister..." Tori says.

"Yeah... Well I've had enough of the beach is there any place we can go tonight?" I ask.

"There's this cool club not far from here The Underground. It's a straight, bi, gay, transgender... Almost everything you can think of." Blake says.

"Yeah, but can I get in?" Jemma asks.

"Yeah, since it's summer they have it open for teenagers from 9 to 2. They usually have theme nights and I think tonight is karaoke night." Cam says.

"We are SOOOOOO THERE! I mean if all you guys want to go tonight." Jemma says jumping up and down.

"Sure, we haven't been in a while. Shane's usually up there half the time." Tori says.

"You sing?" Jemma asks looking at Shane like he were God himself.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good." Shane says with a cocky tone.

"I'm sorry to say it Shane but Ally could so kick your ass at singing!" Tori says smiling.

"Ally probably could kick Justin Timberlake's ass... Well, just think of your favortie singer and he's 10 times better than them!" Jemma says smugly.

"Oh really, I smell a challenge!" Shane says.

"No, it's just your cologne. What is that ode de goat farmer?" Blake asks.

"No, it's Tommy. And if Ally's that good then why don't you sing?" Shane asks giving Blake a dirty look.

"Wait till tonight and you'll hear me! But for now it's... Wow, it's already 6 we should get home and eat then get ready for tonight." I say.

"So are we all gonna meet at my house or what?" Tori asks as we walk back to Storm Chargers.

"The Underground is closer to Shane, Dustin, Blake and Hunter and my house so we'll just meet you guys there." Cam says as he stops walking as we approach Storm Chargers.

"Okay, well I'll drive us home and we'll meet there at 8:45 is that good?" Tori asks.

"Yeah, that sounds great babe. I'll see you later." Blake says kissing Tori "Bye Ally, bye Jemma!"

"Bye Blake!" Jemma and I say waving.

"See y'all later!" Jemma says walking to the van with Tori and I.

"Hey Ally, wait up!" Hunter yells and motions for Dustin to follow.

"Yeah?" I ask as I stop and turn around.

"Umm... Well I... Well, we just wanted to say that we had a fun time today and hopefully tonight will be fun too. And sorry about Shane when someone steps on his ego he gets all bitchy!" Hunter says chuckling while Dustin nods in agreement.

"Well, I'm sure tonight will be entertaining. Battle Of The Bitches Karaoke starts tonight!" I say winking at them and walking to the van. "See ya later boys!"

"See ya Ally!" They both say waving.

Hello, sorry it's been so long since I posted and this chapter is rather short but hopefully I add more soon! 


	12. Beautiful Disaster: Another Night Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers but Saban does! I do own Ally Carlton and his family, Chantel Brooks, and Tori's Mom and Dad.

WARNING, WARNING: SLASHY FICTION AHEAD! If you're not aware what slash fiction is it's male on male action. If you don't like it, don't read it.

"Beautiful Disaster: Another Night Part 1"

While eating dinner Mom asked what our plans were and after explaining them to her she got excited like and good parent would do. Moving into town less than a week and already we had 6 friends and social lifes. Thinking about what to wear to go to The Underground was kind of hard. I never knew what to wear to clubs or anything like that. I walked past Jemma's room and it looks like her closet threw up and it just reminds me how much she loves fashion. I look at my closet and I feel like nothing is good enough and I want to look hot! The only thought that kept going through my brain was 'Don't freak out right now... Don't freak out right now...' Too bad I did start freaking out and crawled in my closet and shut the door. Jemma and Mom found me sitting in the floor with my baby blanket on my lap.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Mom asks as she crawls in the closet with me.

"I don't have anything to wear..." I say wrapping my blankie around my neck.

"What do you mean you don't have anything to wear? Ally you have tons of clothes!" Jemma said as she's looking at the clothes.

"I know, but nothing that's nice." I say tightening my blankie noose.

"Ally, I like how you look no matter what. Even in all that black you still were you. We have exactly an hour before you need to leave. I think that's enough time to find the perfect outfit for you!" Mom said throwing my blankie on the bed and going through the clothes with Jemma.

"How about this?" Jemma asks holding up a shirt my Grandma bought me for my birthday.

"Jemma, you know as well as I do that that shirt should have been burned..." I say giving her a look.

"Puce is no ones color!" Mom says throwing it in my waste basket.

I finally get off my bed and go through my clothes with Mom and Jemma. Trying to find something that isn't too boring but still me. We settled on a purple polo that we couldn't remember buying and a pair of black skinny jean cut off shorts that go my knees with a pair of grey Toms. I had enough time to figure out what to do with my hair too. Jemma came in to the bathroom to do her makeup and I finally got to see what she chose to wear. A pink cami with a fitted blue jean vest, a floral ruffled shirt and ballet flats. She's always been fashionable like Mom and can throw anything on (even if it's ugly) and it looks awesome on her.

"So what do you think it'll be like?" Jemma asked putting lip gloss on.

"Probably like how you see on horrible teenage dramas. Everyone grinding on everyone else, someone dealing or doing drugs, people having sex in the bathrooms... So with that said please don't leave my site. I don't need you to be 14 and pregnant." I say seriously.

"Puh-lease, I'm not like those skeezy hoes on that show! I actually do know that you can get pregnant the first time. And you can get pregnant on the pill too their idiot boyfriends need to actually know how to wear a condom and not be too much of a pussy to buy them!" Jemma says brushing her hair.

"I know you're not but people are stupid. If you're not with me please stick by the others and never accept an open drink from a stranger." I say finishing styling my hair.

"I know Ally jeez! I do watch those horrible Lifetime movies with Mom. I know the kind of things that happen. Even though I'm 14 I'm actually smart for my age and I have common sense." Jemma says giving herself a second look.

"I know, I trust you and your judgement. Just not everyone elses. We better go to Tori's we don't wanna be late." I say grabbing my cell, wallet and keys.

"Mom, we're getting ready to head to Tori's." Jemma says spinning around to show Mom her outfit.

"You both look cute, but why wouldn't you I'm your Mom!" Mom says winking at us. "Now remember you're both in by 1 o'clock not any later! Be careful, I will be up waiting for you because I'm a good Mother and I'm nosey and love gossip. I love you both so much!" Mom says hugging us and kissing us both on the cheek.

"Love you too Mom!" Jemma and I both say.

We took the 15 steps it takes to get to Tori's and knock.

"Hey guys, Tori's almost ready come on in." Steve says.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" Sally says coming out of the kitchen.

"No, thank you!" Jemma and I say.

"Have you guys ever been to a night club?" Steve asks.

"No, I've never been one for clubs and Jemma's always been too young." I say.

"Hey! Sorry I'm running late!" Tori says running down the stairs.

"Wow Tori, you have good taste!" Jemma says laughing.

Tori looks down and sees they're wearing the same vest. But she's wearing an aqua blue sleeveless tee, khaki capri's and silver gladiator sandals.

"Well you know what they say! Great minds think a like!" Tori says laughing.

"You kids be safe. If anything bad happens don't try to be heroes. It's not worth anyone getting hurt!" Sally says hugging all of us.

"You guys have enough money right?" Steve asks getting his wallet out.

"I could always use more money!" Tori says smiling with her hand out.

"Yeah, yeah." Steve says giving her a 20.

"Don't worry Steve we have enough!" I say as I smack Jemmas hand.

"Ok, have fun! You're only young once!" Sally says smiling.

"We will, I love you guys! Goodnight!" Tori says walking out.

"Goodnight!" Jemma and I say as we follow Tori.

"So are you guys ready to have some fun?!" Tori asks as we jump in her VW Bus.

"You bet you're ass we are!" Jemma yells jumping in the front seat.

"Tori, to The Underground!" I say excitedly before closing the side door.

Hey fans! It's only taken me 7 years to update this story. My life get really weird for a long time and I decided I was going to update before all my ideas ran out!


	13. A Note to the Fans 2

Hey guys, I know I promised more chapters but it's seriously hard for me to continue. I was at a different place in my life at the time. I started writing it at 19 and I'm now 29 so I don't think the same way I did then. I feel really bad but this story just reminds me of my exboyfriend and how he made me feel at that point in life. I felt so alone and helpless and I created Ally to help me have a strength and vent my anger with my family at that time. I will probably write more stories in the future.

JustinFester


End file.
